Sloth Meets Greed
Several months have past since that day, the day of renewal,the day where six lucky or unlucky shinobi would gain extraordinary power, from the fruit of the unholy tree. The deities of the skies would cry that day, losing six humans and gaining six sinners or devils. With these beings wandering in this already chaotic world, who knows what will happen. Now today, three months since, the great scientist who conducted the experiment, was interested in seeing how each of the unholy beings have manipulated or adapted to their recently given powers. To do so, Masayoshi requested that Greed and Sloth. Would come to the Land of Earth to face off, believing that there is no better way to test their progression but on each other. The red-haired shinobi would make his way to the agree destination on this, odd beautiful day. "With all this war, bloodshed and chaos I'm surprised the skies are still able can produce such beautiful weather. I don't understand why we couldn't do this in the hideout though, it would seem like the more ideal place to fight than outside where they can sense us. But I'm pretty sure that doctor probably thought of that, so theres probably nothing to worry about." he thought as he finally reached his destination, the first tree before the exit of the Rock Rain. Somewhere in the ice packed region in the Snow Country, a Spy was disturbed of his sleep by three aloevera like creatures. Not wanting to engage in a fight soon before a proposed meeting with a greed embodiment. Grabbing a bottle of strong sake that rested near his legs, The red-eyed Uchiha sprint forward , blinding the vision of the plant creatures with strong sake, Shinzui made his way to the appointed place, walking all the way from his current position. His eyes now meeting the similar figure of the Sin of Greed, Sloth broke the silence that had crept in the area, "Long time no see," he said, opening another bottle of sake. After waiting a whole minute, Greed would activate his sensing abilities to see where the lazy being was. After finding Sloth departing the Land of Snow, the Kage would sigh in disappointment. "I shouldn't have expected this mongrel to be on time." he mumbled as he would teleport away from the battlefield leaving only a seal to remember him by. Forty-four minutes and fifty seconds later the red-haired shinobi would appear once, with a cig in his hand hand while huffing out smoke. In the distance he would see a man with a bottle of sake in his hand in a red suit of armor like they used to wear in the olden days. The statement "Long-time no see" would automatically anger Greed, though he knew that Shinzui would be late, Shenron could tell that he did not make an effort in getting here earlier and would not even apologize for his tardiness. "Yeah, long time no see.....its been 45 minutes longer than it should've been. If it were for him, I would've left you here by yourself mongrel.....Do you have anything to say for yourself." he said expecting an apology or something of the sorts. Shinzui knew very well that an angry lion would be easier to hangout with rather than a angry Shenron. Despite that, Shinzui showed no remorse on his face, "Well, you should have been happy that I was here, early or late, give your thanks to Masasushi, not me". The Uchiha then threw a bottle of sake at Shenrons direction, "As a sign of apology, here have the perfect sake created using my perfect magic. Only 3 bottles in stock so far,consider yourself lucky because only the Shinigami and a Drunk old man, got the other bottles." Though it was not handed to him respectfully as he pictured it in his head, Shenron was happy to receive one of Shinzui's legendary sake bottles, fit for a divine ruler such as himself. "Ah yes, the legendary bottle of sake. While I would like to enjoy its magical taste now, unlike you I cannot drink before a battle. So I shall save it for a better time." he said as he but the cig back in his mouth and switched the bottle of sake for his signature blade. "Are you ready, sloth"